


Ardor

by portgasdace



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portgasdace/pseuds/portgasdace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two older brothers love and lust for their younger brother. AU AceLu+SaboLu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evening

**Author's Note:**

> luffy is 14, ace and sabo are 17. maybe  
> not acexsabo/vice versa at all.
> 
> hahaha oh god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edit: revised 1/8/18)

"Ace--!"

Luffy barged through the bathroom door, just a towel was around his waist.

Ace, who had been bathing, became startled at the sudden entrance. He wearily looked at his younger brother, who was only smiling excitedly.

"Luffy... Can't you knock, or something!" Ace shouted. By this time, Luffy had already entered the bath with him. Water, having overflowed at the arrival of the bathtub's newly additional inhabitant, emerged from its sides.

"Oh. Sorry. I wanted to take a bath with you, Ace."

Ace scowled. "I told you, we can't... We're not kids anymore, right?"

Luffy frowned. Ace sighed.

"Luffy, just get out."

However, immediately after his saying so, Luffy wrapped his arms around Ace's abdomen.

"H-hey--!!...Wha..?" Ace shifted uncomfortably, slightly raising his arms in the process.

"If I don't let go, you'd just have to let me stay!!" Luffy smiled up at Ace brightly—playfully. And, perhaps...with a certain coquettishness.

Luffy squeezed closer, which caused their chests to touch; the size difference of their muscle, respectively, being incredible.

Instantaneously, Ace shoved him away.

Luffy kept his face down for a second, but then looked up blankly at Ace. At his stare, Ace turned away.

"I'm gonna get out... Close your eyes for a second."

So Luffy did.

Ace stood up, getting out of the bath—he looked back once or twice to make sure Luffy really did have his eyes shut—he used his hand to somewhat shield his erection. He retrieved his towel, wrapped it around his waist (something similar to a 'tent' forming slightly below his mid-section), and went for the door.

"...Take your time."

So Luffy will.

At the sound of the door opening and closing, Luffy opened his eyes.

All he could see was water. 

Luffy felt hurt.


	2. After Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahaahaha
> 
> (edit: revised 1/8/18)

Hours passed, the door to Sabo and Ace's room creaked open.

Ace was nowhere to be found. Sabo, who had been reading on his bed, glanced over to the now-ajar door.

Sabo didn't say anything as Luffy entered the room and got into his bed, fully prepared with a pillow and everything.

On the twin-sized bed, they were still rather apart; Sabo placed his book down by his nightstand.

Luffy was turned at his side, his back faced Sabo. When Sabo found himself eyeing the nape of Luffy's neck, he hurriedly shifted the orientation of his eyesight to an the opposite direction. 

Sabo opted to look at Luffy by way of peripheral vision.

"...Luffy...I already told you 'goodnight,' hm?"

At this, Luffy finally turned round to face Sabo. "I want to sleep with you... Sabo," Luffy said stubbornly, and childishly.

"Luffy. You can't; you need to grow out of that. Go back to your room, okay?" 

And then at this, Luffy started to shed tears; teary eyes soon evolved into a fully fledged cry. It was like a broken dam. And besides himself, Sabo thought that it was a cute broken dam.

"Luffy...?" Sabo, himself, looked a bit pained.

"A-Ace--.. Ace said the...same thing," his speech was unstable through his sobs. "That we're not k-kids.. S-since a while ago, Sabo and Ace won't...take a bath with me, or sleep with me... you won't share ice cream with me, a-and Ace won't wrestle with me... Whenever I ask, you guys say 'no,' but I want to...!"

Sabo truly yearned to cradle the weeping Luffy, who (as was crucial to consider) was sitting on his open knees on top of the bed, messily wiping away the tears that would come to seep into Sabo's sheets. But Sabo thought better of it. He caressed Luffy's hair, instead.

It was fact that—like enough for the past year or so—both he and Ace were actively avoiding Luffy's more intimate requests. This being that, while Luffy was an utterly innocent boy, of whom it was unfathomable to imagine possessed any such thing as an ulterior motive, the pair of his elder brothers could not have said the same in regards to their own selves. They had eventually acknowledged the impure desires they felt towards their younger brother, and have tried their best to prevent any 'incidents.'

"I want to!" Luffy repeated. He finally looked up at Sabo. "...D--do you guys hate me now?"

Sabo then lost all sense of reason. He embraced Luffy. He could not bare to allow his most precious person to believe that he disliked them, even if a little.

"Luffy, you should know that's not it!" 

Luffy returned Sabo's embrace.

This was already dangerous.

"It's just that... If we do those things with you now, we might do something...bad..." Sabo appeared distressed.

Luffy pushed for some space between them, so that he could properly look up at Sabo.

"'Bad'?"

Sabo peered down at Luffy. He looked at his great, watering brown eyes. His pinked, stuffy nose. His quivering lips—of a sublime, lustrous consistency; and his thin neck.

Sabo was totally entranced.

"...Yeah--bad..." As he said this, Sabo was already approaching Luffy's face with his own.

He kissed him.

Sabo decided not to care anymore.

He pried apart Luffy's twitching lips with his tongue, so that he could insert it. Playing with Luffy's tongue, a load of Sabo's saliva had been pushed into his mouth. Their mixed saliva fell down each other's chins, stretching towards and landing on their clothes.

"Nn...n...."

Luffy was unsure of what—exactly—was occurring, however, he at least knew that this was a kiss. Sabo had been holding his two fists together with effort to parry any attempt at resistance.

Sabo peeked his eyes open. He smiled a little when he saw that Luffy had also had his eyes closed; though his eyebrows were knitted uncomfortably.

"...Bear with me," Sabo muttered; he released Luffy's mouth to lick his tears down to his neck, and he left a stream of kisses on the trail. 

"Aah, n.....Nn.....S-Sabo..."

Sabo positioned his body in a manner that would push Luffy to lay down; Sabo rustled his spare hand upwards the inside of the anterior of Luffy's pajama shirt, to which Luffy flinched, as the hand on his bare back felt cold.

Sabo pushed his thigh between Luffy's legs; Luffy shuddered.

"..Aa..h!...N-no....o.."

He tried to push Sabo's leg away by buckling his own—but this was in vain.

Sabo nibbled on Luffy's lip, and kissed him desperately on the mouth again; several times.

Unexpectedly, then, the room door had been slammed open, and an object was subsequently launched at the back of Sabo's head. A chocolate-caramel candy bar.

"Hey! Sabo! How's the weather? ...YOU _FUCKING_ BASTARD!!"

It was Ace.


	3. After Dark, cont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..;;;;;
> 
> (edit: revised 1/9/18)

Ace stared at Luffy and Sabo, and they stared back at Ace.

Though he should have expected as much (in regards to Ace's sudden appearance, meaning; Ace having announced his 'quick' detour to the convenience store thirty minutes prior), Sabo still sucked his teeth in exasperation.

Ace strode across the room, and pulled Sabo by a bundle of the latter's shirt molded into his fist.

The queer silence was kept brief.

"What the hell, Sabo!!" Ace shouted.

Sabo gazed at Ace is an insouciant manner. He brought a finger to his own lips.

"Use your inside voice; it's late."

"What does it being late have to do with anything?"

Sabo shrugged.

"More of a reason to use your inside voice."

"You are such an annoying bastard, you know that?" Ace growled.

Sabo shrugged again.

"...Are you angry? Actually--I'm pretty angry myself," Sabo seized Ace by his collar in return. "You just _had_ to interrupt right when it was getting good, didn't you? Major cockblock you are. Dumbass..."

"Oh? Yeah, now that you mention it--why don't you elaborate some more on what you were fucking doing over there?"

The situation was reminiscent of two dogs contending against each other over a chunk of meat.

"You were SERIOUSLY gonna break the deal, weren't you, huh? Sabo?!"

"'Deal'?"

Ace and Sabo subsequently, simultaneously released their holds on each other and looked down at the voice that spoke.

It was Luffy, of course, who had said that.

His clothes were disorderly, and several areas of his face were still red and tear-stricken.

Ace gulped.

He became momentarily distracted; Ace had to remember himself, however.

"Ah... No, uh, I--"

" _We_ ," Sabo interjected, "made a deal to not pursue you. Sexually nor romantically—we both want to, though." He incorporated the last bit into his admission rather delightfully.

Ace could not believe his ears.

"Sexu...--?...."

The word that was foreign to Luffy became stuck in his mouth; he did not comprehend what Sabo had meant by 'romantically,' either.

"Sexually," Sabo, who had a cryptic smile plastered across his face, finished.

"Just now, we—you know, you and I," Sabo fleetingly glared to Ace, "were going to have sex, 'cause I couldn't take you being so cute anymore. But...we got rudely interrupted, huh."

"You planning on becoming a Sex Ed teacher or something? Piss poor job so far, little brother. Not so sure you're gonna make it." Ace sneered.

"...Thanks for your concern, but your assumption is a false one. ...Anyway..." Sabo turned back to Luffy. "Honestly, we...really want to do it with you, Luffy. So, uh, how about it?"

Luffy peered at Ace with inquisitive eyes. _'We'?_

"...Ace, too?"

"Yeah, him, too, I mean, look at how he's drooling at you right now--just look at him!"

Ace glared at Sabo as if to say 'You're no better.'

All that the dense Luffy thoroughly managed to realize was that Sabo, and apparently, Ace, too, seemed to fervently want to do this 'thing' with him...whatever it was.

Sabo nudged Ace's shoulder impatiently.

"Ugh... Uh! ...Yeah, definitely...! I dream about it--uh, I mean...I do!" His face reddened faintly; Ace scratched his chin.

"So? Luffy? What do you think?" Sabo gave him an expectant smile. 

"Nnh... Will it be like what Sabo was doing before? I don't want that! That was weird!!"

"No way!" Pushing Sabo aside, Ace had answered for him; he knew that Sabo would pause at a proper answer.

"Let's just say that it'll be much, much better." Which _was_ true. Strictly speaking.

Luffy grinned radiantly at him; by which Ace was enamored.

"Okay, let's do 'sex!'"

He had not grasped the concept of 'sex' at all, but because they seemed so eager, he did not desire to dissatisfy his brothers.

Edging closer to Luffy, the mattress creaked under the pressure of the arm that Sabo propped for bodily support.

"Luffy, the proper term is 'have.'"


	4. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now explicit lmao
> 
> (edit: revised 1/9/18)

"Take these off."

Ace was stretching the rim of Luffy's shorts with his index finger.

"...Why?"

"Oh, Luffy. Were you _lying_ when you said you would do it?" Ace let on a hoaxed appalled tone of voice.

Luffy opened his mouth, initially to protest, but, on a second thought, shut it; and, biting his lip in defeat, removed his shorts in a slide.

He would not go back on his word.

Sabo, who had told the brothers that he would 'be back in a second' and left the room minutes ago, now returned to his bed (the designated location of their activities, it seemed) with two large bottles of lotion.

"That's some nice thinking," Ace sounded impressed.

Sabo sighed. "And how else could we fit?"

Luffy wondered what the lotion would be for.

"Oh, Luffy, the boxers, too."

"Eh--" Luffy raised his head. "Why am I the only one who has to take off my clothes? Ace and Sabo haven't--" Ace tetchily palmed Luffy's face back down to the sheets; his chin now rested on a pillow.

"Argh, shaddup. Just get on with it." Or Ace would just do it himself.

"Luffy, we'll do the same soon enough," Sabo reassured him.

Luffy resolved to not ask any more questions.

Luffy petulantly slid off his underwear, as well. Tossing them to the side, he stuck his thighs together.

With not a shred of restraint remaining, Ace forced open Luffy's legs by his knees.

"Eh??! Wha...--..!!!" Tears threatened to fall from Luffy's eyes once more. His face was scarlet. Turning his neck, he shoved it into a pillow.

"Uu....D-don't look--..."

Ace and Sabo were left voiceless over how adorable their younger brother was.

Ace began unbottoning Luffy's shirt; Luffy twitched. Beginning to fondle his nipples, Ace thought back to the many times that Luffy went bare-chested in the past—Ace had always been mesmerized by the tawny shade of his nipples. He was, at last, doing what he had often dreamed of—and had only ever imagined being able to do solely so.

His actions alternated between sucking, kissing, licking, and pinching them.

"Ah?! Nn..... Hyaa...ah..."

Sabo remained relatively idle; he took pleasure in observing Luffy's disturbed and flushed countenance.

Sabo glanced down at Luffy's penis.

It was erect and quivering, oozing with pre-ejaculate.

"From just his nipples..." Sabo muttered in incredulity. He knew that his younger brother had never masturbated a day in his life, but, to Sabo, this was still rather extraordinary.

And cute: Luffy's penis appeared as if it might rupture.

Stationed before Luffy's legs, Sabo bent forward.

He could see everything.

"Sorry, Ace, but I'm gonna take the first bite--" He soon noticed, however, that Ace was far too preoccupied with amorously kissing Luffy to have possibly been listening.

"Then, excuse me..." Sabo groped the shaft—of which Luffy instantly felt; he moaned into Ace's kisses. Sabo kneaded Luffy's phallus within his palm twice before he commenced the kissing and licking of the tip.

Luffy climaxed just as Sabo took its head into his mouth.

Luffy originally thought that he was going to urinate, but instead from his urethra came an alien substance. Taken aback, Luffy forced his face away from Ace's clutch; Ace became annoyed.

"...S-Sabo....?..." Luffy's face, a spillage of tears and slaver.

At the utterance of Sabo's name, Ace momentarily jettisoned his intent to once again shove his tongue back into Luffy's mouth, and, instead, turned his head to scrutinize what was occurring behind him.

He had only required witness to Sabo's semen-stained fingers to absorb what had happened; it was worth nothing that semen stained Luffy's abdominal region, as well.

Sabo licked Luffy's sperm from his extremities.

He savored the totality.

Ace determined that to become irked over this would be for naught, and did not even challenge Sabo. Time wasted on any silly contretemps now would hinder his pursuit of gratification.

"Upsy-daisy--" Ace lifted and turned Luffy over to lay on his stomach, which came rather effortlessly to Ace. Luffy always been so light, so slender—albeit built with muscle, somewhat.

His ass was elevated and his hands clasped the sheets.

Luffy expressed annoyance at this type of treatment. Prepared to protest, his glare—meant for Ace—was met with Ace's throbbing cock instead.

"Uh...?--Nn!" Ace used a bent finger to widen Luffy's mouth soon after he had left it slightly open in shock.

He took that chance to intrude Luffy's mouth.

The penis was sizable and uncomfortable; Luffy made an attempt to struggle it out of his mouth, but any progress resulted in Ace's hand just forcing his head right back into its previous position.

Escape was futile.

"Luffy, just relax, okay? Just suck it. ...Treat it like an ice pop, or something."

"..Mmn..." Uncertain, but with Ace's erection already lodged by his throat, Luffy decided to trust in Ace and licked for a taste.

The taste dissatisfied him.

Still, as Ace had advised (and with the desire to please Ace), he closed his eyes and began sucking his 'ice pop.'

Concurrently, Sabo had had his phallus compressed between Luffy's thighs. He adored their softness.

Grabbing his buttocks (also of a remarkable softness) by their cheeks, Sabo began to vehemently fuck Luffy by way of his thighs.

Luffy was startled.

Ace and Sabo were a bunch of grunts and moans; Luffy produced some muffled noises.

Ace emitted semen within Luffy's mouth, and Sabo, following suit not long thereafter, ejaculated on his ass.

Luffy allowed Ace's semen to stream off of his tongue in distaste.

Ace frowned. "You're supposed to swallow it, y'know..."


	5. Midnight, cont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (edit: revised 1/9/18, in progress)

Luffy did not possess the verve to gainsay, to initiate an argument that would likely open in exclamation about how he could not possibly have known to swallow that 'weird goo-stuff.' He had never had a penis in his mouth before, after all.

Sabo started stretching the shaft of Luffy's still-erect penis between two fingers. Luffy moaned.

"You're still hard, huh?"

"Ah!...S-Sabo...uu..."

"Hm?"

"...Uugh..I--...Hurts..."

"Luffy, you have to say it clearly, or else I won't understand, you know?"

Sabo had diversified his means of fondling; still, with just two fingers.

"..Aa...!" Luffy flinched. "Uu..My p-penis... Hurts... M-make it better..."

Sabo's jaw dropped; Luffy's submissiveness was more than he could bear. He immediately scooped him up into an embrace; he'd also gotten aroused again.

Luffy was being restricted into Sabo's chest.

"Shit, I can't take it anymore! I love you, Luffy! ...I should just kick Ace out of here, shouldn't I?" The last sentence was said a bit quieter those that came before it.

It was still said loud enough for Ace to hear, however.

Ace, who'd previously only been watching on, pulled Luffy away, into his lap. Luffy could breathe again. "You slimey bastard-- Were you having fun being so lovey-dovey over there? Huh--?"

Ace forced Luffy to look at him by a turn of the neck. "Luffy! I've loved you ever since we were kids!" Though that went for the both of them. "Let's do it alone, alright!?"

Things were happening so quickly Luffy couldn't even change expressions.

Sabo eased back Luffy into the middle of them by the shoulders. "We're on my bed, remember? ...Ah, but whatever. If we do it together for the first time, neither of us has anything to complain about, right?"

"Uh, I guess that's right... But, 'together'...?"

Sabo displayed the lotion bottles that had been cast aside, in a fashion similar to the candy bar. "Double penetration." He was smiling.

"Sabo, you're...pretty kinky..."

"It's not like I'm estatic about rubbing dicks with you either, but this is the only way we can reach a consensus. So it's fine, right? Since we both wanna fuck Luffy."

Eyes trailing down towards his definite hard-on, Ace briefly considered, and then nodded in agreement; they clasped hands.

Thereafter, came a simultaneous, enthusiastic "Okay!"

Observing from overhead, Luffy did not realize just what he was getting himself into—by remaining silent, that is. But it is not like any sudden protests could impact either Ace or Sabo enough to stop themselves at this point, actually.

* * *

 So far, Sabo had inserted two lubricated fingers inside of Luffy's anus. Fingering him, working to get him loose.

"Hyaa...n.. Aa... No... Mm..."

Ace was holding both arms by the wrist; both of them had their pants off now.

"Luffy, stop squirming, hm? --Oh, are you trying to hold in your cum? Then, I'll give you a hand..."

Sabo squeezed in the third finger, and Luffy let out an exclamation and squirted. The semen landed on Luffy's chest. "Wow, you're stretchy."

"...Nng... Stupid Sabo! You bully!!"

"Ah. Sorry, sorry. But you told me to make it better, so I did." Sabo smiled.

Feeling awkward, Luffy contemptuously turned his head away.

Sabo slid out his three fingers, to which Luffy cried again.

"It should be okay now. ...Yeah, just use some lotion."

"Alright," Ace let go of Luffy's wrists and, obviously with a certain eagerness, went for a bottle of lotion. He performed as Sabo had suggested and rubbed a handful of the cream onto his penis, applying it as a lubricant.

Sabo followed suit; and with Luffy on top of Sabo (chests in contact), who was lying down, and with Ace positioned in the back, at Luffy's ass, they were set.

Both dicks were rubbing against his entrance.

"Luffy..." Sabo breathed.

The tips of Ace and Sabo's phalluses were touching as they began to enter Luffy's anus. Though barely anything was in yet, it already felt pleasurable to the both of them, so they pushed in a little further.

"...Hn... Haa... S-sto--Ah!" Luffy, who was struggling against the pain, was sweating immoderately. His head was hanging down, above Sabo's.

"Luffy, relax..." Sabo gave Luffy kisses to help him become less tense, but also, mainly, just because he wanted to. The kisses came in a combination of rough, with tongue, and much more mild.

"...Damn, tight... Luffy..." Ace trembled.

Ace and Sabo were most of their way in; inside of Luffy felt absolutely incredible. Due to the lube, he felt extremely wet, and though the outside of his butt was desirably curvaceous, the inside was tight enough to suck them in almost like a hole.

Eventually, somehow, they were completely in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend's tribute to this fic (tw comically graphic description):
> 
> [8:47:35 PM] : luffys dong stretches like the horse  
> [8:47:55 PM] : sabos stomach is ruptured and dies on the spot  
> [8:48:02 PM] : luffy voice: you're next you bastard..  
> [8:48:17 PM] : ace gets pierced in the butt and the dong comes out his mouth like a kebab
> 
> (about sabo fingering luffy)  
> [9:01:55 PM] : i hope he cut his nails


	6. Late Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be edited a bit later
> 
> (edit: revised 1/9/18, in progress
> 
> indeed, a 'bit' later)

They began with gradual movement, relishing in the dawn of sex. At first, Sabo repeatedly notified Luffy whenever he would prepare to move either in or out; and this was despite the countless times that Ace would warn him to 'shut up' in return (which was equally as much).

The experience was painful for Luffy; his unspoken struggle was to be the epitome of the visual interpretation of the common phrase: 'taking it like a champ.'

The only sounds he had emitted were groans.

Ace and Sabo eventually forwent their initial sedate pace and eased themselves into vigorous thrusts. Albeit this was not on purpose; it was the simple fact that lust had prevailed.

Sabo could no longer muster yet another apology (for his relentlessness); the pleasure was immeasurable.

"..Ugh... You're so good..Luffy..."

As was discernible from his antithetical impenitent manner of speech—it appeared that Ace did not share a similar complication.

Neither Ace nor Sabo would want to admit it, but the fact that their dicks were squeezed, rubbing together, in the tight pleasure spot that was Luffy's hole, definitely was a positive add-on to the sensation they were experiencing throughout. (Ask either, and both would have preferred one-on-one sex any day, anyway.)

Luffy, on the other hand, was too dazed to think. To him, it felt good...amazing. He did not care anymore; he was allowing Ace and Sabo to fuck him. If they were to stop at this point, he would have begged for then to continue. He imagined, he was feeling more love for his brothers than usual.

And though Luffy's lips were slightly bruised from his and Ace's previous make-out session (and probably all the other kisses he had received that night), Ace went in for a more.

Soon enough—through the grunting and moaning that resounded throughout the room—Sabo pulled Luffy away from Ace, however, and took Luffy for himself. As he was as if he was in a trance, Ace did not even become annoyed; nor did Sabo even really do that to spite him.

Now, all three boys were oozing pre-cum (Luffy was hard again). This time, though sloppy, it was Ace that took it upon himself to jerk Luffy off a bit.

"Fuck.. Cum for me, babe."

It seemed that Ace had a penchant for dirty talk.

"...Uun... Ah...!"

He squirted.

Sabo removed his penis from Luffy's hole to jerk the rest of his cum out himself. He masturbated to Luffy's erotic expressions, for the most part. Red-faced, wet from tears, and streaming with snot...he adored the sight. Although, he also enjoyed eyeing Luffy's erotic ass. He even took a handful of it, massaging it—as he tended to himself.

The removal of Sabo's penis caused a stream of cum to leak out, all the way down to his crack. This also left his quite loose for a moment, but he quickly tightened up enough to swallow Ace's erection whole again.

Ace shifted their position to missionary style; Sabo got in a couple of slaps to Luffy's ass (from behind) prior to this, at least. At this point, Ace was pounding. It felt so fucking good...

"..Fuck..." Ace shivered.

"..Luffy--!" They both moaned.

Ace came in Luffy's ass.

Sabo ejaculated all over Luffy's chest and face.

It was electrifying.

Though, they both acknowledged the fact that they went too hard for Luffy's first time, no matter how irresistible he was. Neither of them even used a condom, for crying out loud. They would have to treat Luffy like their princess for the next couple of days; not like that wasn't a daily occurrence already. (Their definition of 'normal' around Luffy would definitely be another person's 'treating like a princess.' Whereas, their 'treating like a princess' would be more like 'babying,' to put this into perspective.)

But never mind that now, they needed to check on Luffy.

Ace pulled out (wads of semen spewed onto the sheets, seeping around Luffy's crack).

Sabo leaned over to get a look at Luffy's face, which at some point had been planted into the sheets.

"Um, Luffy...?" He tried, softly.

No answer.

"Luffy."

A bit louder, this time.

No dice.

Sabo used his hand to move Luffy's cheek so that he could see at least half of his face.

And indeed, with a cum-stained face, Luffy was fast asleep.


End file.
